


skinny white boy vores an entire computer and has a teen pregnancy

by lullamoon



Series: bmc and pregnant [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, OOC, anti vore, boyf riends — Freeform, i'm dead inside, joke fanfic, lmao jeremy x squip is toxic as fuck, shitpost, vore i guess, vore jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullamoon/pseuds/lullamoon
Summary: jeremy vores the squip and everything goes wrong





	1. holy fucking shit jeremy vored the squip

**Author's Note:**

> dont do vore kids

"jeremy holy shit" the squip yells as he kicks down his pasty ass boyfriends door. "have u heard of this new thing called vo r e" he yelled

the lump in jeremy's thrussy grew. no one could know he was part of the furry vore group on deviantart.  
"no." he mumbled, kicking his dolphin fursuit out of plain sight.  
"fuck you I'm in your brain i know everything" he raised his voice and slapped the white gamer's face.  
"fine,, i know what vore is," he sobbed, caressing his bruised cheek. "why?"  
"vore me you god damn dolphin fucker," his face was mere inches away from the caucasian teen. "i know you want to." the sly as shit computer man slipped his finger into the gamer's mouth.  
"if i vore you my jaw will crack open and i will die. it is not possible."   
"too bad furry fuck" the squip smacked the white kid again and placed a foot inside his mouth.  
"hoe dont do it" jeremy whispered. the hoe did it anyways.  
slowly, the technology guy slid down edward gamer hands's thrussy, and gave him a 10/10 supreme™ vore belly. the boy could not believe he had just got vore-raped, and sobbed harder.


	2. 2017 tumblr in a nutshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich and jake get frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to put a "oh so you're shidding. shidding and farding" joke in the mix but i don't know how i could :^(

Rich began to grind his body against his much taller partner, radiating such warmth that to Jake, he felt like he was in like. 40 infernos

Jake got on his knees n began to unbuckle his partner's pants, salivating at the thot of giving the succ to his bro. (no homo tho)   
Rich's breath began to shake, and he whispered, as he was hauled onto the kitchen counter.   
"i want to fuck your throat," he purred  
Jake paused, as if everything making this moment drip with such intense libido had suddenly vanished.  
"my THRUSSY?" jake seemed absolutely fucking disturbed.

Suddenly they remembered they were in the middle of their kitchen, as michael broke the silence.  
"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING? REALLY? RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
